uchiha child?
by tenshixaphan
Summary: i hate doing summary -  - ok the deal is, you love love love itachi   Itachixoc ocxitachi


Name: Harumi  
Crush: Itachi  
Age: 19

In autumn everyone made it this year, no death, no hurt, and everyone was glad a festival was coming up. Having a festival this year really madeeverything better, except the fact that she was alone, a lonly girl most of the time. She had friends, she really did, but somethings being alone was easier. She had met the love of her life, on the last mission, she had been captured by The akatsuki, the s'ranked criminals had tortured her in many ways, but he had just sat there, staring at her, every day like two houred long. That's why many people left her alone, thinking she was mentaly unstable at the moment. But that wasn't true, she was dreaming of him, and know one had to know who. The man of here dreams was Uchuha... Itachi. The one who killed Sasukes emotiones, the one that would kill everyone if he had the change.

getting here fingers trough her hair wasn't that easy, it was thick and didn't want to go out of the knots. She hissed at it, when naruto, the screamish like boy sat besides her. "OI HARUMI_CHAAAN" he said into her ear. "i can here you Naruto"'She smiled at him,she liked him, but hated when he yelled. "You know, were like having the festival and stuff.. and someone wanted to ask you out... but he couldn't because his fangirls would get mad" pointing at Ino and Sakura who were close by training. "You mean uchiha?' she asked him a little bewilderd. he wanted to ask her to the festival... presice the person she didn't want to look at, he reminded her so much of his older brother, who was, as she tought so, better then Sasuke himself. Handsomer, powerfuller, taller, and just handsomer in everything he did. "yeah" Naruto said, he didn't seem really happy, thinking the pretty girl with the light pink hair would choose for the emo king like boy, who for some reason got all the girls. "naruto... i exually wanted to go with you" she exclamed. Naruto his eyes almost popped out of his head. "really!" he yelled, making everyone around them look up and snort. Sasuke was there Harumi noticed, looking curious, because he knew that Naruto would ask her for him. "yes" Harumi said smiling at him, caring much for the boy. "As Friends" She then told him, not making him any less exited it seemed. "OOOOI STUPID SASUKE GUESS WHOSCOMING TO THE FESTIVAL WITH NARUTO!"Kiba yelled, who hadbeen standing behind them al the time. "NOT YOU!"NAruto Yelled and strutted away before he would be struc by something painfull. Kiba laughedhis ass off. Harumi looked at him. "im to old for you guys" She told them, Naruto was like 16, and no one really was any older. She walked into the little ninja school and greated Iruka allong the way. "i could Hear your confersation outside just now" he told her laughing. "yeah... cute isn't it.. the love me all" Harumi smiled. Iruka-sensei was one of her best friends. "iruka... i have something to tell" She then said.

"you can't leave" Iruka told her when she was done talking. "hes a criminal!" he took her hands. "im telling you this as your friend." he looked her in the eyes. "Uchha's are all crazy and dangerous" Harumi just smiled. "i really really like him, and he never hurted me" She told iruka. "i will come home every once and a while. to... visit you and the others" Iruka seemed really sat. "Simone-chan will mis you" he told her, talking about his Pregnant girlfriend (ME :D) "why would she miss me?" A girl with long blond hair asked popping her head trough the doors. "Nothing" Iruka told here. "i made Obento's" She then said. "you all work so hard" She sat down. "i can feel te baby kick a lott more then before" She told everyone proudly. Harumi seemed to get a little upset, if she would leave now, she wouldn't see her friends firstborn, looking at her large stomach, she really wanted to. She desided to stay a little longer. "i will help you" She said, Iruka seemed to get the message and started to eat.

Festival was at night, ofcourse, everyone was in tradisional clothing, and Harumi looked great init, like she always did. Iruka and Simone were sitting on a bench, she didn't seem to feel that well. Naruto was really hyper going from one place to another. Almost forgetting harumi allong the way. Wich was great, because after a little fun trying to fish gold fish out of water. Iruka rann over. "Her water broke!" harumi looked at him in panic."TO the hospital IDIOT!"

-at hospital-

It was a big deal, doctors and nurses running around. Making Harumi nervus, making Iruka almost trow up, he wanted to be with her, during the whole thing and desided to do so, almost passed out twice, but did a great job. The had gotten a little girl, wich had alreaddy a little puf of brownish hair on her head. Iruka was a proud father and came telling everyone that had gathered in the waiting room. "it's a girl!" He yelled. Everyone yelled and screamed and was exited, exept freaking Sasuke then. Harumi was the first to hold the little one. "shes so tiny!" She said almost forgetting to breath while holding the little miracle. The had named her 'chou' meaning butterfly. Iruka holded her, he was natural at this. Harumi wanted a child of her one one day.

After a little two months, she told Iruka and Simone goodbye, leaving them a note, really a note on there fridge saying, that she would return after a few months.

On her trip she had a few incounters with strange figures, who seemed a little to interesed in why she was traveling, and then, she was captured, just like she planned to do. Captured by a boy/girl with really long hair. And mouths in the palms of his/her hands. After a while of yelling she noticed it was a boy. She pulled the elastic out of her hair making it wave in the air as they flew on a giant clay bird. She liked birds. "why did you capture me?"she then asked. "Itachi's orders"Harumi's heart stopped,did Uchiha Itachi wanted to see her. "Did he say why?" Deidara looked at her. "im not gonna tell ya, yeah" he just said. She wanted to pounce his pretty face in making him tell but just breathed in and out.

At the hide out, she was trown into a sort of bedroom, looking around she saw a cloack a headband, wich she reqonized as Itachi's, blushing she sat on his bed, no one was here, shecould wait forhoured, and that was really al there was to do. She talked to a boy with a orange mask when hecame looking for Itachi. And when he left she fell asleep. A deep long sleep.

~Dream! Harumi's POV~

It was cold inside this dark forest, i wanted to find something warm, feeling a strong arm pull me in his chest, looking up, seeing Itachi holding me making me knees feel weak. "Ow Itachi... its you"'My voice stuttered allot. "I have been waiting for you" he told me, wich made me knees weaken even more. "wanting to kill me know?" I asked with a sarcastisch tone. "no" he then kissed me

~ Reality~

The kiss made my bubbles burst, that couldn't been real but when i opened my eyes, i saw dark crimson ones look at me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So you dream about me" His dark voice made me shutter. "No"'I told him harsly "you did" he almost forced the confession out of me. "Alright... i dream about you Itachi!" Putting myself up wanting to slap him. "Why did you want them to capture me!" i then asked. "because " he seemed a little off, his cheeck had a slight pinkness. "i wanted you here" I blushed, when i blinked i felt cold and soft lips kiss me roughly, pushing my on the bed again. "to be mine! to make me an Uchiha child" It felt like i was dreaming again, but you never knew with him, him and his little fake world. "Uchiha child?" it made me blush hard. "yes"

It was like the dream, making me feel weaker and weaker by the minute. His warm hands stroke my soft skin as he looked at me like I was his, which made me shiver a little. He wanted me, and he could have me. Saving me from the painly thinking he began kissing my neck, me letting out a short moan, making him chuckle, tangled my fingers in his black hair. Don't knowing what to do I just let him wonder his hands around my thin body, making him very pleased being as obedient I was. He began pulling of my clothing, but I stopped him, he looked at me almost angrily, I didn't really care and just began taking of his shirt. Itachi smiled and let me, which surprised me, he wasn't that Alfa as I imaged. I pushed him onto the bed, making him watch as I started to pull op my dress. His eyes focus on my body as I dropped the dress on the ground. "you are so hot" he huffed and took my hands, I smiled and kissed him, then pushed him down again, kissing his neck and chest. He gowned some times, just a little. Making both of us more excited. I ripped his pants of before he knew it and then he took over again, ripping of my panties, taking a while over my bra. I smiled and laughed a little. "you want to?" he asked not getting the bra unhooked. I looked at him like he failed and he tried harder, after a while of struggling he finally unhooked it. He took a few minutes just to look at me which made me nervous and blushing. "Itachi" I begged him. "don't just sit there" he smiled a evil and dark smile. "ok my love" he said and kissed me on my lips before cupping one of my breasts and fiddling with it, making my gasp. He then trailed down kisses from my cheek to my other breast sucking and nipping at it. Making me moan like crazy, he made butterfly kisses everywhere and after a while I grabbed his manhood trough his boxers. He gasped at his turn and kissed me again in my neck. Letting me breasts go and let his fingers slide downwards to my womanhood, I gasped when he touched it. He grinned his evil grin again, but I wouldn't let It last long because I grabbed him harder. He started to get pissed and pumped his finger into me, making me feel uncomfortable enough to make me look away from him. He saw this and took me another level inserting another finger. Making me this time yelp. Going further and further he took me to my limit making me come al over his hands. And I was still trying to same to him, was I not good enough, then I looked at him. "Take me Itachi"'I told him, he laughed. "would you like that?" he asked playing with my hard nipples, and then with my clit. "Beg for it" He said as I nodded. "Itachi I want you so bad, I want you al over me, in me fucking me up" This is what Itachi wanted to hear, making him ram into me with his big penis. I screamed in pain which made Itachi stop for a moment. "it hurts Itachi" I told him because he looked at me confused. "I'll be gentle"' he told me then giving me time to adjust to him. When I did, i kissed him, moving my lower body on his member. Making him realise the idea and began to move in and out "Itachi! Go faster!" After a while, we both couldn't hold it any longer. "Itachi I I'm coming" I yelled at him. Itachi just groaned and came inside of me just as I came on his big cock. He laid down besides me.

And trying to make a baby happened allot after that, it wasn't that hard after all. And after a longer while, I did, became pregnant with my love.


End file.
